The development of catalytic converters and soot particle filters has induced an array of geometrical channel structures, which are essentially produced by means of extrusion methods and have a monolithic structure. These bodies, which are usually ceramic, have a channel shape over their length and promote laminar flows, which has a disadvantageous effect on the wall contact of the exhaust gas flows to be purified. In contrast, there are the wound catalyst supports made of ceramic or metal film, which can have stamped and bent wall segments, but in total have a monolithic structure and above all only offer a small wall surface area for accommodating the catalyst substance. Monolithic bodies which are mechanically connected to one another via the catalyst or filter housing, for example, in combination bodies having different catalysts, are also known, which are usually held more or less stably at their position by the packing pressure in the catalyst or filter housing via a thermally swelling insulation layer.
While these systems usually have a binder layer, which absorbs the catalyst, by means of wash coat methods, direct coating of the ceramic monolithic channels with catalyst is also known and is prior art. In this case, the coating itself is not the subject matter here and can be inferred from the published prior art.